


BEH ❀ ѕeoĸѕoo - 우지 바나나 - Wattpad

by hoelee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoelee/pseuds/hoelee
Summary: BEH — SEOKSOOLANGUAGE: FILIPINOWRITTEN BY: hoelee, 2018 [_Ujibabes (wp)]this is a boy x boy fanfiction featuring SEVENTEEN's Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo (Seoksoo) and the rest of the members.





	1. 001.

**Author's Note:**

> BEH — SEOKSOO  
> LANGUAGE: FILIPINO  
> WRITTEN BY: hoelee, 2018 [_Ujibabes (wp)]  
> this is a boy x boy fanfiction featuring SEVENTEEN's Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo (Seoksoo) and the rest of the members.

bEH :")  
• Active Now

Seokmin  
Beh!!1!1!1!!1

bEH :") is typing...

Seokmin  
Mahaba ba 'yang itinatype mo? HIHI ikaw beh a? 'wag ganiyan... kinikilig na 'ko dito. hIHIHI.  
seen

Seokmin  
HALA PASENPAI SI BEH.  
seen

Seokmin  
'Wag mo 'kong iseen!1!!1

Seokmin  
Kung hindi seenzoned, ininboxedzone ako ni beh o.

bEH :")  
Who are you, and why are you calling me 'beh'?

Seokmin  
Hala siya o. Kagaling mong mag-english. yU iNgrish beRi wEL?

bEH :")  
I said, who are you? And please stop calling me 'beh'.

Seokmin  
ANO BA 'YAN BEH! KUNG MAKA-'WHO ARE YOU?' KA DIYAN, HA. AKALA MO TAMA 'YAN!?!?1!!1

bEH :")  
???

Seokmin  
HA!!! AKALA MO TAMA 'YON!?!1?!1 NAGKAKAMALI KA. KASI BEH, HINDI DAPAT 'ARE' 'YON, DAPAT 'IS'! DUH BOBO LANG BEH? ISA LANG AKO BEH. NAG-IISANG MAHAL MO, HIHIHI.

bEH :")  
......Okay? Why are you calling me 'beh'?

Seokmin  
It beecous, your my beh ;)

bEH :")  
*It's *because *you're

atleast kahit sa 'my' mo tama ka.

Seokmin  
gAsPs

hehehe, at least 'diba? may tama kahit isa.

bEH :")  
Hmm, okay.

Seokmin  
Bakit ang cold mo, beh?

bEH :")  
'Cause I'm not your 'beh'.

 

Seokmin  
What!?! //credits kay google translaterminator//

bEH :")  
Look, try to clear my nickname.

Seokmin  
Hintaaaay. Tinatanong ko pa kay google, hehe.

"I-clear lang naman pala ang nickname niya, may pa 'look' pa na nalalaman"

Seokmin cleared bEH :") 's nickname. Change.

Jisoo  
So, what now?

Seokmin  
OH MAY GHAD. OMAYGHAD JFNWNXJFBSJKS EEEY EOEOEOEO. YEAH OHMAYGHAD.

Jisoo  
???

Seokmin  
Hehehe, SORRY talaga Jisoo. Akala ko kasi si beh kita e.

Jisoo  
May I ask if who's your 'beh'?

Seokmin  
........ Ano raw?

Jisoo  
Ang sabi ko. Sino ba 'yung tinutukoy mo na 'beh' mo?

Seokmin  
Ayy yun lang naman pala e. HAHAHAHA

Seokmin is typing...

Jisoo is typing...

Seokmin

Si Hoshi, hihihi :")))  
seen

Jisoo logged out.

"Eh? Ba't nag-log out agad?"


	2. 002.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ujibabes on Wattpad!

서민's

"BEH!", sigaw ko nang makita ko siya sa hallway. Hihi, ang gwapo niya kahit nakatalikod.

 

Since marami pang estudyante sa hallway e, nagsilingunan sila nang maisigaw ko iyon kanina.

Ang sasama pa ng tingin nila. Pake ba nila?! Inggit lang sila kasi may beh ako sila wala, bleeeeh.

Nakita ko namang napalingon siya sa gawi ko, siyempre kinilig naman ang pempem ko—ayy wala pala ako non, hehe.

Napansin ko namang may isa namang napalingon nung nasabi ko 'yung 'beh' kanina. 

Nagtama ang tingin naming dalawa ni koya f. F kasi feeler siya. 'kala niya siya ang tinatawag. Gandaq talaga, hihi //flips hair//

Nakita ko namang namula siya at mabilis na naglakad palayo. Eh? Sinundan ko na lang siya ng tingin. 

Okay, so back to my beh. Nakikita ko na siyang palapit sa akin. Hihi ang gwapo talaga niya lalo dahil sa eyeglass na sinusuot niya ngayon.

 

"Oi, papunta ka na ba sa room niyo? Hatid na kita.", sabi niya habang nakangiti pa. Ugh, bakit ba ang gwapo niya and at the same time ang cute?

"Enebe yen Soons, no need na kaya ko namang mag-isa at isa pa malayo pa ang pupuntahan mo kapag ihahatid mo pa ako sa room.", sabi ko.

 

"No, I insist. Tara na baka ma-late ka pa.", sabi ni Soonyoung at saka hinawakan ang isang kamay ko.

 

"Hihi, mapilit ka talaga~", nahihiyang saad ko at pinalo ko ang braso niya. Tahimik akong napadaing habang hinimas-himas ko ang kamay ko. Ang tigas ah!

 

Napansin naman iyon ni Soonyoung, kaya hinawakan niya ang dalawa kong kamay at tiningnan ako. Bakas sa mata niya ang pag-aalala.

 

"Okay ka lang?", tanong niya. Enebe, oo nemen, hihi. Tumango na lang ako bilang sagot at nagsimula nang lumakad papuntang classroom namin.

Habang naglalakad kami bigla siyang nagtanong ng. . . 

 

". . . napansin kong nakatinginan mo siya kanina ah.", hindi siya nakatingin sa akin. Y is dat beh? Ayaw mo bang makita ang beauty ko? 

 

"Huh? Sinong siya ba, beh?"

 

"Si Jos— oh nevermind, HAHAHA. . . Oh andito na tayo beh."

 

"Ayy oo nga pansin ko rin, HAHAHA. Sige see you later, beh”

 

"See you later", nakangiting saad ni Soonyoung. 

Moments laturrrr, nakatingin pa rin kami sa isa't isa hanggang sa inilapit niyang ang kaniyang mukha sa mukha ko, slowly closing his eyes kahit na eyeless siya.

 

Ayan naaaaaa!1!1!1 Kilig na naman ang pempem kooooo. He's going to ki—

—

 

"Hooooooy! Tama na ang daydream kasi hindi ka si Hoseok hyung kung maka daydream, TANDAAN MO MAGKAMAG-ANAK lang kayo ni Hoseok hyung, hindi ikaw siya bayoooooo—ay wait ang bastos nung 'bayo' ah. KABAYO na lang, HAHAHAHAHA— A-aray naman bay—este kabayo. HUHUHU"

Isa sa pinakainiinisan ko sa mga tao mga panira ng moment!

 

'Yun bang andoon ka na eh! Malapit na sa climax, tapos may taong sisira ng moment!?

 

Huhuhu, kahit man lang sa pagdedaydream e alam kong akin siya at hindi sa iba.

 

Hindi sa kaniya.

 

Mas lalong hindi sa'yo no!

 

 

Hindi kay Jihoon hyung.

 

sigh

 

Ihhh bakit ba ka—

 

"OH MAKAPANGYARIHANG BATHALA NG MGA YOKABA, MASTER NG MGA YOKAI — IBALIK NIYO SI SEOKMIN HYUNG SA MUNDO NG MGA TAO KAHIT 'DI SIYA BELONG! IBALIK NIYO SI BA— A-aray naman hyung! Huhuhu, bakit mo naman ako sinapok?", serving he's right, ay wait 'yun ba 'yon? server his right? served his — ahh basta! 'YAN ANG NAPALA NIYA.

I rolled my eyes sa kababuyan islands niya at sa kabobohan niyang bobito kasi lalake siya kahit lalake rin ang hanap. HANEP kaaju.

 

Napagpasyahan kong tumayo kasi kanina pa wala ang teacher dito. Hay, busy kasi ako sa kakadaydream taena dis lyf.

 

Napansin ko namang may sumunod sa likuran ko. And I started to unzipper my bag which is nasa harap ko.

"YOKABA BAYOOO— nNNnNgGGGGhHhHhHHh"

"Manahimik kang bloated ka ha. Nanggigigil ako sa'yo.", sabi ko pagkatapos kong ipasak sa bibig niya ang isang apple, sayang nga kasi wala ko napabasbasan sa evil witch na nakapagpalason kay Snow White e. Nang matuluyan na ang isang 'to, bwiset.

Nang makalabas na ako sa classroom na iyon, napatigil ako sa paglalakad. 

Huhuhu! Sinayang ko ang baon ko! Bakit ko pa kasi pinasak sa mabahong bibig ni Kwan!?! 

"SALAMAT SA MANSANAS, HYEOOONG!1!1 JUSI SIYA KAAJU!"

I just shrugged and sighed.

As expected mula sa isang baboy. ;-;


	3. 003.

석민's

"nNNnNNgGGgGGHhHHH. . . What to ate hair?", sabi ko sa sarili ko habang naghahanap ng makakain sa cafeteria. Nakalagay pa yung index finger ko sa baba ko kasi nga naghahanap ako ng pagkain oki? HAH! English pa 'yung sinabi ko diba?

 

 

So ayun nga, nakatingin pa rin ako kasi. . . what to choosed? huhuhu.

 

 

 

Pansin kong ang sama ng tingin sa akin ng babaeng nasa counter at parang naaawa siya sa akin, base sa mukha niya.

 

 

So ayun nga ulit, pumunta na ako sa counter kasi I already know what to ate, hihi. 

 

 

Nang inabot ko ang paper bill bilang bayad sa binili ko, sinilip ko ang nameplate ni ate girl na masama ang tingin sa akin. 

 

 

'Ken' 

 

Aba, siya ba 'yung boyfriend ng sikat na taong plastic? Barbara? Barbarian? Bavarian? Ba- ahh bahala na basta siya yung doll na may boyfriend na ang pangalan ay 'Ken'.

 

 

 

Pero kasi, ang babaeng nasa counter na kapangalan nung doll na lalake. Mukha na ngang lalake, hakhak.

 

 

So ayun nga, tumungo na ako sa aming kwadra - este lamesa.

 

 

Nakita ko 'yung gagang baboy na hanggang ngayon kinakain pa rin ang mansanas na nilagay ko sa bunganga niya kanina.

 

 

Hay, naalala ko pala kaming dalawa ni baboy na pinapanood yung sikat na taong plastic na nakalimutan ko ang pangalan kasi sino ba siya para tandaan ko ang pangalan diba? duh

 

 

Nilapag ko na ang pagkain ko sa lamesa nang medyo malakas kaya ayon nagulat si gaga. Naupo na ako at saka simulang binuksan ang pagkain ko.

 

 

"Hyeong naman, alam *coughs* mo namang kumakain ako dito *coughs* e kung makagulat ka diyan! GRABE GRABE.", sabi niya, pagkatapos niyang sabihin yung 'GRABE GRABE' may sinabi siya habang umuubo ubo. Pero 'di ko maintindihan kasi langauge ng mga baboy yon, e.

 

 

Nakita ko na lang na may lumabas na maliit na itim na buto mula sa bibig niya, iw. Taena sa harap ko pa talaga siya nagpapakababoy. Kumakain ako dito ng matiwasay, naman o! 

 

 

Malapit ko nang matapos ang dark chocolate at chuckie ko habang pumuputak si baboy about sa crush niyang hilaw nang mapunta ang tingin ko sa pinakacorner ng cafeteria malapit sa pintuan.

 

 

Napatawa na lang ako ng mapakla at saka iniwas ang tingin sa kanila. Napatigil naman si Seungkwan sa pagsasalita pagkatapos kong tumawa.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, bakit ka naman natawa sa sinabi ko? Na pinagalitan ako ni Mama dahil kinuha ko 'yung Quaker Oats ni lola tapos ako tuloy ang pinaluto ni Mama ulit kasi wala nang makain si lola, huhu.", napailing nalang ako sa sinabi niya. Ang baboy talaga, pati pagkain ng halmeoni niya kinain pa.

 

 

Asan na ba ako? Ahh - HAHAHAHA ayun nga nakita ko sila sa pinakacorner ng cafeteria, ryt? Sinubuan pa niya si hyung, kahit na mukhang ayaw ni hyung na subuan siya ng pagkain. Kinain niya pa rin. Kasi naman, sinong hindi makakaresist sa kaniya diba? At isa pa, mahal nila ang isa't isa. Hay.

 

 

Kahit ganun kasungit si Jihoon hyung, minahal pa rin siya ni Soonyoung hyung. Kahit na ilang beses na siyang hinindian ni Jihoon hyung, andoon pa rin si Soonyoung hyung - kinukulit siya, nililigawan pa rin kahit ayaw niya, at palaging pinapaalala sa kaniya na kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

 

 

Tinulungan ko pa nga si Soonyoung hyung sa pagliligaw kay Jihoon hyung kahit na. . . may gusto ako sa kaniya, HAHAHAHA ANG SAYA KO TALAGA

 

 

 

Saan ba ako makakahanap ng isang Kwon Soonyoung m4pH46mH4H4l 1010?

 

 

Haaaa-

 

 

Kinalabit naman ako ni Seungkwan. Tiningnan ko siya ng masama. 

 

 

Boo Seungkwan. . . isa kang panira ng moment!

 

"Ohh - kung makatingin ka naman sa akin para mo na akong kakatayin e."

 

 

"Aba, salamat sa suggested mo kung paano kita papatayin ha."

 

"Yeah, yeah whatevernon, hihi", napahagikhik pa si gaga o, iimagine niyo guys ha? 'yung tawa niya ay parang bulaklak sa hardi-este yung parang mga daga sa taas ng bahay namin kung hapon na nagpaparty party, tapos nagparami na pala ng lahi.

 

 

"Sira, so ano na? Bakit mo ako kinalabit?"

 

 

Napatigil siya sa kakahagikhik at saka nag-clear throught. Alam niyo 'yun? 'Yung parang may inaalis na something sa lalamunan nila, ganon.

 

 

"So, ayun na nga. . . May napapansin ka ba hyung?", sabi niya sabay lapit niya sa mukha ko na para bang isang sikreto ang sasabihin niya. Buti nga at nagpigil-hininga ako e.

 

 

Napailing na lang ako bilang sagot kasi i kennat! >,< Tinulak ko siya ng konti para makahinga ako ng maayos.

 

 

"Wala? Sige na hyuuung! Sabihin mo na kung anong napansin mooooo.", pagpupumilit ni gaga with matching yugyog ng balikat ko.

 

 

"Tunog kalabaw ah?"

 

 

"Heh"

 

 

"Napansin ko? Hmm. . . bukod sa nakita kong naglalandian si Soonyoung hyung at Jihoon hyung, wala na akong napapansin.", napatigil siya sa pagyuyugyog sa balikat ko.

 

 

"OH MY GAWD HYUNG!", napatakip siya sa bibig niya at mukha pang nagulat.

 

 

"You're not supposed to say 'oh my gawd'!", narinig kong sigaw mula sa table na 3 tables mula dito.

 

 

Nakita ko namang napairap si gaga nang marinig 'yun.

 

 

"Tss, so ayun na nga hyeooong! Nakikita mo ba 'yung dalawang tao 3 tables from hair? Diba dalawa sila? Isa diyan ang fafa ko, hihi", at tinuro pa ni gaga pero no no - hindi ako titingin.

 

"Oh ano ngayon?", pagtataray ko sa kaniya kasi y not?

 

 

"Hindi kasi 'yun ang tinutukoy ko, aish. Kasi naman nakita ko! Nahuli ko na nakatingin sa iyo ang katabi ni Ververq e! Tingnan mo o!", sabi niya bagay na hindi maririnig ng ibang nakaupo sa table pero narinig ko.

 

 

At dahil isa akong curious na estudyante. Lumingon ako kasi nga y not?

 

 

( ㅇㅅㅇ )

 

Potarna mga beh, bakit ganito kung makatingin 'yung katabi ni Ververq daw ni Seungkwan na para bang lalapain ako pero - infairness~ mukha siyang anghel at ang amo ng mukha niya but naaaaah Hoshi pa rin e, hihi.

 

 

"Hoy! Kung makatitig ka naman kay Joshua hyung para mo na siyang hinuhubaran ah!", sabi ni baboy with matching batok pa sa akin. 

 

 

"Gaga ka kwan, tangina mo.", mura ko sa kaniya kasi di ko siya mahal, hmp.

 

 

But, yeah. Nakatingin nga si Joshua sa akin - nagkatinginan kaming dalawa.

 

 

Edi wao, walang may pake mga beh.

 

 

"Hyeong, time na. Tara balik na tayo sa room."

 

 

"K.", sabi ko tas tinapon 'yung supot ng dark chocolate at chuckie sa garbage bin na meeedyo malayo mula dito sa upuan.

 

 

At, ehehehe sorry sa'yo Joshua. 

 

 

'Di ko kasi namalayan na malapit pala ang garbage bin sa lamesa nina Ververq ni Seungkwan at ni Joshua. At ayoown! Tinamaan si Joshua kaya sorry, hehe.

 

 

Buti na lang at naiyuko ko ang ulo ko bago pa siya lumingon sa akin, hehe.

 

Napansin kong wala na si Kwan dito, and perhalfs his allready their in the classroam. So gotta blast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_Ujibabes on Wattpad!


End file.
